My Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Story
by FeministaCipher95182
Summary: A story based on the sequel to Luigi's Mansion which is Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. Returning Characters from the first story are Prof E. Gadd, King Boo, Luigi, Mario, Nina the ninja girl and Tina Josie Anne Gadd and also introducing 4 new characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Late One Night

**Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 - Late One Night**

It was a really late night, Luigi was at home, asleep in bed. Meanwhile, over in Evershade Valley, everything was peaceful. E. Gadd was working on a new invention while his daughter Tina was working on her homework. Meanwhile, over by the entrance to Evershade Valley, Mario was seen walking by, apparently, he had gotten a letter saying that he was to meet Princess Peach there. What Mario didn't know, was that the letter was fake and that the meeting was obviously a trap.

Nina, while disguised as Princess Peach was waiting outside the Treachorous Mansion for Mario to show up. Apparently, 5 minutes later, he did. Mario and Nina *cough* err, I mean Princess Peach, talked for a while then they went inside. Once inside, Nina *cough* I mean Princess Peach lead Mario to the Terrace. Two girls who worked for E. Gadd followed them up there and hid behind a bush as soon as they got to the Terrace. One of the girls had a security camera and had planted it in front of the bush. Mario and Nina *cough* again, I mean Princess Peach, were unaware of this. Five minutes after this came a flash of white light, and Mario was gone, then this ghost came down out of nowhere, he was carrying a picture frame, which had none other than Mario trapped inside it, the ghost in question was King Boo. Princess Peach transformed back into her original form of Nina the ninja girl.

"Good job Nina!" said King Boo.

"Thank you!" said Nina.

They both turned around and saw the security camera and realised that they were being filmed the whole time. Nina and King Boo walked up to the bush where Prof E. Gadd's two workers were hiding. The girls knew they were done for and decided to make a run for it, but King Boo and Nina caught them. King Boo and Nina tried to capture both of the girls.

**THE GIRLS NAMES ARE KIMMY AND YUKI BY THE WAY!**

Kimmy was unfortunately captured but Yuki however, managed to get away. There was another flash of white light and then poof, Kimmy was gone, and in her place, was a picture frame with her trapped in it. The capture was caught on tape as the security camera was still filming. King Boo and Nina left with both paintings then Yuki went back onto the Terrace, picked up the security camera, made it stop recording, left the Treachorous Mansion and ran as fast as she could to the Secret Mine to hide out there, but as she was running, a purple shard hit her on the head, she looked up to see where the shard fell from and discovered that the Dark Moon had dissappeared from the sky and that the shard that hit her on the head was one of it's pieces. She left it where it was and kept running toward the Secret Mine.

Once there, she hid herself behind one of the chairs in the Chalet. She called Professor E. Gadd telling him what had happened when a ghost appeared behind her, grabbed her and dragged her away. She dropped her phone which was still on call to the Professor who heard Yuki screaming through the phone as the ghost dragged her away, then, silence.

Professor E. Gadd knew there was one thing to do, he told Tina to stop working on her homework and deliver a message to Luigi. She stood up, grabbed the note that her father had just wrote, changed to her biker suit, grabbed her biker helmet and rode off to Luigi's house to get Luigi. On the way, she found the dark moon piece that hit Yuki in the head earlier, called her father to tell him what she'd found and told him to meet her and collect it, then she hung up the phone. Once Prof E. Gadd had been to collect the dark moon piece and had gone back to the bunker, Tina carried on riding to Luigi's house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Off To Evershade Valley

**Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 2 - Off To Evershade Valley**

Tina arrived at Luigi's house, parked her motorbike, went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The sound of the doorbell ringing awoke Luigi from his sweet dream of eating ice cream and drinking lemonade, all while chilling on the beach with Daisy. Luigi woke up, put on his slippers and his dressing gown then he went downstairs to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Tina!" said Luigi sleepily.

"Hey Luigi, can I come in?" said Tina.

"Sure you can!" said Luigi.

Tina went inside Luigi's house and Luigi shut the door. Luigi made them both a cup of tea then they sat down on the sofa in the sitting room. They drank their tea in silence for a few minutes before Luigi spoke.

"So, Tina, what gives you the right to come ringing my doorbell at this hour?" asked Luigi curiously.

"Oh, my father asked me to come see you and give you this." said Tina.

Tina gave Luigi the note and Luigi read it carefully.

"Something terrible has happened in Evershade Valley and the Dark Moon has broke again, also 2 of my father's 3 new interns have been captured. Luigi, please, we need your help!" said Tina.

Luigi was shocked to hear this news. He sat down for a minute and thought things over, then he agreed to help.

"Ok, I'll help you, I'll go and get dressed while you call your father and tell him that I've agreed to help." said Luigi.

"Thank you so much Luigi." said Tina.

Luigi went upstairs to get himself dressed while Tina called her father to tell him that Luigi had agreed to help. 5 minutes later, Luigi came down, he had his biker helmet with him. Tina went outside to stand by her motorcycle and waited for Luigi to come outside with his. Once he did, they both rode off to Evershade Valley.


End file.
